


Long Nights and even Longer Days

by fluffynazunas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Should I make this longer idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynazunas/pseuds/fluffynazunas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koga gets more affection then a regular wolf would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Nights and even Longer Days

 

"I'M TIRED."  
Koga growled through his teeth, grinding the sharp canines together. He was trying his best to understand his previous decisions of staying up all day and night with the most annoying, bizarre person in the world, Rei Sakuma.  
"Well then, you might find it helpful to start getting some rest during the day so you can stay up with me in the late hours." The corners of Rei's mouth pulled up into a thin but cemented grin.  
"Ah, shut the hell up, you stupid vampire." Koga spat out the words harshly, accenting them to fully get his feelings across. "I don't want my sleep schedule to be fucked up just for you."

  
Rei frowned.

  
"You wound me wanko. I respect that you want to keep watch for threats while your master is sleeping, but I have to admit that I prefer when you are fully awake during the night with me, rather then dozing off."

Koga was truly riveted by the way Rei talked.

  
"I'M NOT A FUCKING PUPPY!! And listen, I stay up because I have better things to do then sleep all fucking day. And I wouldn't stay up for the likes of you, and there's no way in hell that you could ever be my master, even if I had one. I'm a noble wolf, you know, and I won't be tamed by anyone!!"

Rei chuckled, his head moving with the inward giggles, black curls loosly and artfully moving around his neck.

"Quite a bark you got yourself there, puppy. Now if you don't settle down, I'm going to have to put a muzzle of that adorable face of yours."

  
Koga pretty much rolled his eyes into the back of his head as Rei took his pale, slim fingers and delicately combed them through the younger boys hair. Koga stared blankly forwards, new to this sensation.

He actually quite enjoyed it.

"Good boy." Rei quietly laughed to himself, a smile curving the corners of his eyes. Koga adjusted himself so he was more comfortable against Rei's calm grooming.  
"Well, my puppy, maybe you don't need the muzzle after all."

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS  
> I JUST SHIP THESE TWO SO H ARD have you read clash


End file.
